


Drooling

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poor Clarence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Poor Clarence. He just can't win.





	Drooling

There was a large, salivating dog on his sofa.The dog did not belong to him, of that, he was sure. Just as sure as he was that it was Leslie’s fault.

After the thing with the chickens, Clarence had put his feet down on the bird collecting. Just because Leslie was his friends and sometime lover didn’t mean he could go crazy with his birds. They had to get rid of the old sofa and both the chairs because the stains wouldn’t come out.

Now, there was a dog. Drooling. Shedding long white fur on his nice brown sofa.

“Leslie!” Clarence screamed, glad there were no neighbors yet again. “Get in here! Now!”

There was a crash from further in the house. hat was then followed by stomping.

“I swear, Clare. He’s only here for the week.” Leslie was saying as he ran into the room. He looked frazzled, black hair a mess, something smudged on one dark cheek. “I promised.”

Clarence pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squinting closed. He sighed to himself. “Promised what, exactly?”

“That I’d watch him till Friday.” It was Sunday. That wasn’t helping Leslie’s case. “He’s a good boy! I swear. I couldn’t tell my sister no, man!”

“Fine. Till Friday.” Clarence agreed, but only because he wasn’t going to be the one to tell Marine, Leslie’s sister, no.


End file.
